Aleytys Forrester (Earth-616)
At the time Scott believed his long-time love Jean Grey had been killed. Lee helped Scott work through his grief. After an adventure in which Lee's father Jock Forrester was possessed by D'Spayre and committed suicide, Scott and the Man-Thing fought D'Spayre. Lee and Scott found themselves shipwrecked in the Bermuda Triangle, where they stumbled upon Magneto's new base of operations. Scott lost his visor and was powerless when they soon met Magneto, but he aided the X-Men in defeating Magneto. Lee soon fell in love with Scott. Scott returned to see her after spending months in space with the X-Men. Lee told Scott his life as super-hero terrified her and that one day he would have to choose between her and the X-Men. They parted on good terms and Scott soon met Madelyne Pryor, a pilot who looked identical to his lost love Jean Grey. Scott did not return to see Lee and soon married Madelyne. Later, the alien Warlock crashed through Magneto's space station, sending plummeting to Earth. Magneto landed in the ocean, where he was saved from a shark attack by Lee. Lee took Magneto to his old base in the Bermuda Triangle and nursed him back to health, despite his distaste for humans. Lee warmed Magneto's heart after saving his life and the two became lovers. On the following day, Lee was reminded of the monster that Magneto once was and left him. Lee was briefly replaced by Mystique when Freedom Force was apprehending Magneto. The X-Men were able to find Lee, but Magneto still surrendered to Freedom Force to stand trial. Years later, Lee met Cable, who she seemed to like too, but nothing further developed between them. Lee Forrester was reunited with Cable and the X-Men when her ship was trapped by a hurricane. Scorpius Lee later captained an expedition to an alternate dimension, led by George Stanislaus, that was eventually stranded, when their ship ran aground. After the Future Foundation found a distress call from Lee and James Scully, they learned that Lee and James had been trapped on the dimension, where time moved faster than in the mainstream reality, and enlisted the X-Men to rescue them. After arriving, the heroes learned that Lee had been there for some time and allied with a local tribe. The peace was shattered, after the arrival of the Scorpius, a group that began to attack and subjugate the locals and Lee set-out to find help. Another tribe, the Kaddak, were possible allies and Lee attempted to negotiate a treaty with them to defeat the Scorpius. Lee was reunited with Scott, a fact his new girlfriend, Emma Frost was not happy with and, with the help of the Future Foundation and the X-Men, Lee and Skull successfully defeated the Scorpius. After a power source was found to return them to the mainstream reality, Lee and Skull decided to stay and safe guard the power source. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Lee Forrester | Links = }} Category:Living Characters Category:Modern-Age Characters